Metamaterial is a new academic vocabulary of 21st century in physics in recent years, and is usually mentioned in scientific literatures. Three important characteristics of the metamaterial include: (1) Metamaterial is usually a composite with novel artificial structure; (2) Metamaterial has extraordinary physical properties (which generally do not exist in materials of the nature); (3) Property of the metamaterial is not generally determined by the intrinsic nature of the constituent material, but is mainly determined by the artificial structure.
Overall, metamaterial is a material based on artificial structure serving as basic unit, and based on spatial arrangement of the basic units in special way. And metamaterial is a new material having special electromagnetic effect. Property of the electromagnetic effect is characterized by its artificial structure. By orderly designing key physical scale of the material structure, limitations of some of the apparent laws of the nature can be overcame, thus obtaining extraordinary material nature beyond ordinary property inherent in the nature.
Metamaterial includes artificial structure, wherein the electromagnetic response of the artificial structure mainly depends on the topological feature and size of structural units.
Metamaterial further includes matrix material with artificial structures attached thereon. The matrix material is used to support the artificial structure, and can be any material different from the artificial structure.
The artificial structure and the matrix material overlap with each other spatially to generate an equivalent dielectric constant ξ and a magnetic permeability μ. The two physical parameters correspond to an electric field response of the material and magnetic response, respectively. Therefore, designing the artificial structure of the metamaterial is the most important part in the field of metamaterial. How to attain a metamaterial, and to further improve the electromagnetic properties of the existing magnetic material, thus replacing the existing magnetic material in actual applications have become a major problem in the development of modern technology.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.